This invention is directed to a plant light sensor adaptor for use with a plant soil moisture monitoring device, and in particular to a plant light sensor adaptor for converting a plant soil monitoring device including an indicator for sensing the amount of moisture in the plant soil to an indicator of luminous flux of the wavelengths in the visible light spectrum required for proper plant growth and sustenance.
Among the problems encountered by the home gardening enthusiast is the inability to effectively monitor the environmental factors critical to proper plant health and care. Among the environmental factors that are critical to most plant life is the moisture content of the plant soil and the luminous flux incident upon the plant.
While devices for measuring the moisture content of the plant soil have taken on various forms, one particularly simple type device is the use of an electro-galvanic response due to the difference in redox potentials of two dissimilar metal electrodes to effect a monitoring of the moisture content of the plant soil. Nevertheless, devices that have been provided for measuring the luminous flux incident upon the plant life have been less than completely satisfactory for use by the home plant enthusiast due to the complexity and cost of such light monitoring devices.